


All This and Coffee, Too

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Saving Atlantis with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-06
Updated: 2005-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: "You have to have sex or Atlantis will explode..."





	1. Chapter 1

"You have to have sex or Atlantis will explode," Elizabeth declared, pinning John and Rodney with her gaze.

Rodney's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Is true," Radek nodded. "Have discovered that massive release of pheromones is needed to keep city afloat."

"That's ridiculous," Rodney started, his words cut off by John's hand suddenly resting on top of his.

"Rodney, we have to do what the city needs us to do."

Rodney glanced down at their linked hands and nodded resolutely.

Standing up, John led Rodney out of the room. "If you need us, we'll be in my quarters."

Carson watched the two men walk stoically out of the GateRoom, frowning as he pulled his month's ration of coffee out of his pocket. "I can't believe they fell for that."

"Again," Ford muttered, adding his coffee to Beckett's, as the doctor slid the small bags across the table.

Elizabeth smiled as she took one of the bags, giving the other one to Radek. "Same time next month, gentlemen?" she asked, as she stood up.

Carson nodded. "Aye. After all, they've got to stop falling for it sometime."

Radek just grinned as he pocketed his coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

And they still haven't figured it out?" Rodney asked, as he took the bag of coffee off Radek.

Radek shook his head. "No. Are still thinking we are tricking you into having sex each month."

John snorted quietly. "It's nice to know a member of my team thinks I'm just that stupid."

Rodney looked at him. "Come on, it's a win-win situation. We get to have extra sex and extra coffee."

John smiled suddenly, carefully walking over to Rodney. "We don't need an excuse for extra sex," he all but purred.

"And this, I think, is excuse for me to leave," Radek commented, turning and heading out of the room and leaving John and Rodney alone.

"Ah, Major, I think I should remind you that we have a meeting in 30 minutes," Rodney said, eyeing Sheppard as he got closer.

"Plenty of time," John replied. And then he pounced.


End file.
